These are All I Have Left of You
by Verii Cherrii
Summary: Beyond all the "affair" rumors. Meiko comes clean with the tale of what really happened with Namura. M+N mush


These Are All I Have Left Of You  
  
Disclaimer: Marmalade Boy isn't mine.  
  
Authors Note: I'm sorry to all the Meiko/Miwa fans. But I 3 Meiko/Namura. But I hope the pairing doesn't take away from the content of the story! This is in flashback mode, in some parts, with Meiko telling the story. Read on! ^______^!  
  
Chapter 1: First day of Forever  
  
II'm sure you think that you've heard my tale. "Oh, Akizuki! She's the one that had an affair with Namura." I'm not surprised. It's what everyone thinks. No one takes the time to know the real story behind Namura and myself. Everyone just assumes we were sleeping together, with no real feelings or emotions there at all. But . It wasn't like that. It wasn't like that at all.  
  
I was fifteen, a new student. I hadn't really met many people. To be quite honest, I wasn't interested in making tons of friends and going out every Saturday night. There was a girl, her name is Miki Koishikawa, and she is my best friend. Really, one of my only friends. The only girl who really opened up to me. I sometimes wish I had told her everything I wanted to, she would have understood, and kept quiet, but it's just my character flaw, I suppose. But, anyway, I'm digressing.  
  
It was my last year of junior high, and that would be the year I fell in love, for the first time. The first time I would feel something.instead of this constant numb. I had taken a walk over to the high school that I'd be attending the following year, and I found this old building, so I decided to take a look, and it was more amazing than I thought. Thousands of old books, and the place was so empty, which was good because I really wasn't permitted to be there anyhow. While browsing through some old architecture books.I  
  
"Wow! These are so old! I can't believe they have this." I said excitedly as I extracted the book from it's self. Just as I was doing so, someone grabbed my shoulder  
  
"Hey, you're a junior high student aren't you?" I heard this sweet voice, and I turned around, and there he was. He looked so young, I assumed he was a graduate student, he had the sweetest smile.  
  
".I am, but I just really wanted to see if there was this series here, and I heard no one ever comes here, and.." I just began rambling until he smiled at me.  
  
"Don't worry, It will be our secret" he said, very reassuringly, and somehow, I knew I could trust him. Not just with the library secret, but with anything.  
  
II had heard some rumors that he was always at the old library on Wednesdays, so, like clockwork, I was always there. We shared many good times in that library, even before we developed a real relationship. I had confided in him once about my parents, he was so understanding.I  
  
"What's wrong Meiko? You look really down today" he said quietly to me as he nudged a little closer, feeling my face warm up, I looked away from him.  
  
"It's . nothing .." I lied. He knew.  
  
"Look." he started ".I don't want to pressure you into telling me your private life, but if something is bothering you, and you need to tell someone, I'll be here to listen to you. Anytime you need it, ok?" and that was it, he totally sent me over with that. I began to tear up, just a little.  
  
"My.parents." I managed to say.  
  
"Do they.hit you, Meiko?" he said, very comfortingly.  
  
"No. It's just, they hate each other, they only talk to each other when they're drunk. And that isn't even talking, it's screaming. They should divorce, but won't because they're afraid of the image it will project about them. But they don't understand the harm this is doing to me, and frankly, I don't think they really care." I put my face into my hands to hide what I was feeling, I couldn't see anything, but I felt a hand around my shoulder.  
  
"Shh, Meiko. It's alright. I promise, everything is going to be alright for you." He just sat there with me, for what seemed like too short a time, before he looked up at the clock and took his arms away from me. "The library will be closing soon.." he whispered quietly. I sniffed a little bit and stood up.  
  
"Thank you, Nachan." I said quietly, looking at the ground.  
  
"You're welcome. Do you want me to walk you home.? You seem like you could use it." He asked me.  
  
"No, but thank you. Goodnight."  
  
I With that, I left the library. With a million different emotions coursing through my body at once. I couldn't fathom what just happened. I didn't have any clue to what I was feeling, because I had never felt love like that, or even at all. I had fell in love with him. I was happy, but was scared at the same time. I had no idea what he felt, and resolved not to say anything about it to him for a fear that it would drive him away and he'd never want to see me again.I  
~~~  
  
Fin. Ch. 1 Sayonara! Y'all come back now, y'hear?! Stay tuned for Ch. 2 


End file.
